


see us bleed

by Eolien



Series: just a taste of what you've paid for [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Half-Sibling Incest, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 14:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17561846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eolien/pseuds/Eolien
Summary: It’s too late now, so Jay just tries his best. Oh, how he tries.





	see us bleed

 It's ironic how they turned out like this, the hostility they harbor towards each other sparking alight and burning down in smoke and flame and sex. The bruises he gets everywhere, ‘round his neck, back, is a solid reminder that this is so fucked up, but Jay can't just back away. He doesn't dare because he doesn't know what will happen if he lets go of this freight train churning off the wrong side of the railroad, of Ezen.

 Don't tell him he has a martyr complex because Jay knows he doesn’t. It’s just, it’s just that looking at Ezen hurts, and it hurts too much to leave him so. Jay out of all people has to know that Ezen is a time bomb, ticking off by the seconds and no one to neutralize him. Even Heather Dunmel won't dare come near him anymore, because Ezen has been showing unstable behavior. It's only Jay now, and Jay just can't let Ezen destroy himself. It may be some kind of twisted sibling love or just a means of self-conservation, but either way he won't let Ezen jump from the deep end. Only the inevitable fall is left from there and on, and as someone who has experienced it too often Jay doesn't want it to happen to anyone, not even his half-brother, no matter how much they loathe each other.

 So Jay holds onto Ezen for another day, and then the next, then the day after, and on and on dances the same fucking dance, and he tries. He still isn’t sure why, but he tries so hard.

 (He does know why, Jay just feels so guilty. He was a self-centered idiot who knew only himself; and Ezen has only ever been so lost. He should've recognized the desperate signals Ezen was furiously emitting. He should've done something before it turned out like this.)

 (It's too late now, though, so Jay doesn't voice anything. He just tries his best. Oh, how he tries.)

 


End file.
